Flower Language
by Razuri
Summary: My feelings for him may forever be unrequited and I will never be next to him, but I will always be by his side.
1. Prologue

**I've been looking through all the Shugo Chara fanfictions and I've noticed something.**

_**There aren't enough Rimahiko fanfictions.**_

**Sure, there's a decent amount, but compared to the Amuto fanfictions, there is not enough.**

**So, I shall unleash all of my Rimahiko love in this fanfiction. xD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. This chapter is based off of Shugo Chara Encore! Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p><em>For my loved ones, I will be strong.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rima's POV<span>**

I would say that I hate liars, but that would mean hating the world. Instead, I hate lies. Every single person has either lied to others, or to themselves. That includes me. I lied to myself by neglecting who I really am. I put up a cold front when I'm around my classmates, and that causes them to think I'm an indifferent, mean person. Truthfully, I'd really like to make friends. I'd like to be able to go to their houses and talk about stupid things.

I want my parents to love each other; to stay with me, to laugh over silly things. It's my fault they're divorcing because I didn't tell them soon enough. About my feelings, that is. They could have understood that I wasn't afraid of that kidnapping incident anymore, and that all I wanted was for us to be together as a family.

The thing about lies is that when you say one lie, you have to keep lying until you tell the truth. Well, if I tell them now, it will only be a burden to them. Their decision is final: They've already fallen out of love. So for them, I will be strong and continue this lie.

"I understand Papa, Mama. I'm not a little kid anymore..." I assured them. I felt like crying to death.

"That's right, you're going to be in middle school. Both of us will definitely graduation ceremony." Mama smiled at me.

Papa added, "Rima, even though we're apart, Papa and Mama will always spend time with you. This won't change our family at all."

Won't change our family at all..?

It won't. They never spend that much time with me anyway.

"..Right." I replied, smiling up at them.

**Liars.**

I said goodbye to Papa and told Mama I was going out for a walk.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nagihiko's POV<span>**

"That's enough! You can stop there." Mother clapped her hands together signaling for me to stop dancing.

She looked at me in a concerned way. "Is something the matter, Nagihiko? You're not dancing as passionately as usual."

"I'm sorry mother." I replied. Wow. I sucked.

"That was_** bad**_, Nagi." Rhythm snickered.

"Shh! Be quiet!" Temari warned.

I glared at them before turning my attention towards my mother.

"Alright...we'll take a break from practicing your recital. Instead, I'll give you some homework."

"Homework?" Is she going to make me research the history of dancing? Or even watch movies on famous dancers?

"A woman dancing is like a flower." Mother stated, "And now it's spring. Go find the flower beginning to bloom."

She gave me one look, then turned around and began walking away. "I'm sure you'll find it. Don't come back to the practice room until you do."

I changed into boy clothes and walked outside to begin my search.

_Outside the Fujisaki Mansion_

"Jeez, Mom just sees through everyone." I sighed. "She totally realized I wasn't up to it today."

Rhythm and Temari just followed me wordlessly.

"Now that it's spring," I continued, "Should I go back to a dance school? Or should I keep doing what I'm doing now? I really have to decide."

"And..." I paused exasperatedly. "I have to tell Amu-chan my secret." This was going to be hard. Amu-chan's best friend is Nadeshiko, and if she finds out she was a boy..

"Just go and do it, yo!" Rhythm encouraged me.

"She'll pass out from shock, you know.." Temari murmured.

"I know." I told Temari. "Girls are pretty weak emotionally. I keep hesitating because I think I'm going to hurt her."

They both stared at me knowingly. Amu...she's a nice girl. I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt her.

"Anyway!" Rhythm exclaimed. "You've gotta finish the homework that Mom gave you!"

"Let's go look at the flowers!" Temari suggested excitedly.

"Alright." I replied, walking. Then, I noticed a golden ball shaped thing near a tree.

I think I've seen it somewhere before..

"Rima-chan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's POV<strong>

"I knew it was you, Rima-chan!"

Nagihiko? Why is he here?

"What're you doing here, all curled up in a ball..?"

I looked up at him, then curled up into a ball again.

"A defense mechanism?" I heard him exclaim. If it weren't for my current situation, I probably would have laughed out loud at him.

"Why are you here?" He asked. "Ah! Did you come to see the cherry blossoms?"

"...Not really."

"They aren't blooming yet, huh." Nagihiko said.

That's right. They aren't. They're not blooming, but those little buds on their branches kind of give me hope. I stared at them sadly.

"The cherry blossoms aren't in bloom yet, but right now, I know a spot where the peach trees are blooming." Nagihiko told me.

"Peach trees?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "I came to look at the flowers, too. Let's go together, Rima-chan."

I felt my face turning red. "No." I said quickly, curling up into a ball.

"That was fast.." He murmured. I could tell he was about to walk away.

I quickly made an excuse. "...I'd go if it were Nadeshiko." I didn't want to be alone right now, and I didn't want to pass up this opportunity to be with him.

"Huh?"

"I get along better with Nadeshiko. I want to go with Nadeshiko." I repeated.

"What?" He exclaimed.

I smiled to myself. This was fun.

I saw him run home and come back to me, all dressed in girl clothes.

"Ri...Rima-chan! Sorry to make you wait!" He panted. Running must have made him tired.

I was thankful for him. I ran to him and glomped him. "Nadeshiko!"

"Oh, my.." He whispered. "How strange, as Nadeshiko, I get along with girls much better, like with Amu..."

I saw him stare off into the distance as if he was recalling happy memories. I had a heart-wrenching feeling inside of me. I wanted to slap him and tell him to stop looking like that when thinking about Amu, but...

I decided not to.

"That's because Nadeshiko is cuter and nicer!" I teased him.

"But," Nagihiko smiled at me, "I'm glad I could make you feel a little happier, heh."

I felt my face starting to heat up. I shook the warmth away and put on a stern look.

"...Hey, you were just Nagihiko."

"Ah..." He laughed nervously.

Nagihiko continued to guide me to the peach blossoms. We finally reached them, and I was amazed.

"Wow! Everything is peach colored!" He grinned.

The sight was amazing. They were blooming, and some petals were blown off, carried by the wind.

I was looking at the peach blossoms, but my whole mind was occupied by Nagihiko.

"Peach blossoms are so small and round and cute. They're just like you Rima-chan." He commented.

"Not really. I'm not small or round or cute." I mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed. I don't even like being called cute.

"But, you were in the small ball shape earlier, right?" He remembered.

"Rima curls up into a ball when she's sad!" Kusukusu explained. Great. We don't need NPC-like explanations Kusukusu.

Nagihiko just looked at me worriedly.

All of a sudden, we heard this loud cry.

"Waaah!" screamed a little boy.

"Wh-why is he screeching like that?" I stuttered, not knowing what to do.

"He's not, he's crying...he might be lost." Nagihiko explained. "It's okay, come here."

Instead of going to Nagihiko, the boy ran up to me and whined, "Mah!"

"Huh? Wh...what?" I stuttered.

"Rima-chan, do you know him?" Nagihiko questioned.

"I don't know any toddling little brats!" I hissed.

"Don't you think he's calling you Mama?" Kusukusu wondered.

"Mah! Pah!" The little boy sniffled, tears streaming down his face. I felt sympathy for him. I understand what he's going through.

"Nadeshiko."

"Yes?"

"Sorry, but...let's take a break from looking at flowers." I said apologetically. "I want to help him find his mama and papa. I want to bring his family back together."

He nodded. "I do, too."

We asked people if they were looking for a lost child. No one was. It would have helped if we knew the boy's name. However, the boy was making Nagihiko waste his money by buying ice cream, a stuffed bear, and other things for him.

This was taking too long. I took out my phone and started dialing the numbers of my fans.

Nagihiko noticed. "What are you doing Rima-chan?"

"Summoning my slaves." I answered.

"Slaves...you mean your fanboys?" Nagihiko remembered. "They'll help us out?"

"Yep, they'll do anything for me." I replied indifferently.

"That won't do." He objected. "Don't play around with those boys' hearts."

"I'm not. They all want to help me, so I'm letting them." I insisted. What is he getting at?

"...I see...using your cuteness like that, huh..." Nagihiko smirked.

"It's not that big of a-"

"I understand why you don't like me now." He interjected.

"Nagihiko?"

"You and I are both liars. That's why." He sneered.

Nagihiko continued. "Aren't you unhappy when people look at your cute face? And yet, you're using it as a tool to get others to do things for you."

**"I'm no worse than you...I'm lying to everyone."**

His words pierced me so painfully. I know. I know that! I know I'm a liar!

But hearing it from him...was so painful.

"TAAAAA!" The little boy suddenly screamed and ran away.

"Wai...what? Where is he-?" Nagihiko started.

"I'll go after him." I ran off without looking back, trying to hold back my tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's POV<strong>

I caught up with the little boy and hugged him. He probably was losing hope, and just decided to run aimlessly to find his family. He seemed tired, so I sat down on the nearest bench and cradled him in my arms.

"So there were cherry trees in this garden too, huh?"

Nagihiko...

"Nadeshiko." I acknowledged. "It looks like he got tired from running and fell asleep. So he's taking a little nap."

"I see."

"Mm."

"...Sorry for bullying you earlier." Nagihiko gave me an apologetic smile.

"No, it's okay." I assured him.

There was a silence, so I took this opportunity to speak.

"The cherry blossoms, even here, they're not blooming yet." I whispered. I heard Nagihiko's "Mm." reply and continued.

"You know...Mama and Papa were supposed to come to look at the flowers." I murmured.

I told him about the promise we made, and how they broke it by divorcing.

"And just like that, I couldn't smile." I stated lowly.

"It must have been lonely, Rima-chan." Of course it was.

"Yeah...it was lonely." I answered. "I wanted them to know how lonely I felt. So I worked as hard as I could to do that." I paused, looking at the sleeping child.

"But it was no use." I decided. "This little guy, he sensed the bad mood between us earlier. I'm sure he wanted us to go back to normal too."

I felt like I was having a monologue with myself, but I knew Nagihiko was just being nice by listening. It made me feel a lot better.

"I know. I know that kids can sense that stuff really easily." I felt my voice rising desperately. "But it was no use. No matter how hard I tried, it was impossible."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Nagihiko let his hair out. His long, purple hair blew in the wind.

"You can cry if you want." He told me.

I considered the offer. "I'm not going to cry." I decided. "This little guy did all the crying for me."

Nagihiko just stared at me.

"I guess that's the end of that story." He said. "'Happily Ever After', 'You'll Turn Into Sea Foam And Disappear'. Those kind of ends both exist. All we can do is read them. We can't change the outcomes. Rima-chan, your papa and mama...in the middle of their story, they fell out of love, and then said goodbye. And that ending...you can't change it. Nobody can. Not even God."

He looked at me with meaningful eyes. "But Rima-chan, you have your own story."

I flashed back to when Amu told me "You're the main character of your own story!" Nagihiko and Amu...they would make an amazing pair.

"I guess I'm no good after all."

"Huh?" I asked, surprised.

_"I guess I can't become a character in your story."_

I stared at him, wide-eyed. What did he say? I mean, I know what he said, but, what did it mean?

Suddenly, someone yelled, "Tsubasa!" Apparently, the little boy was Yaya's younger brother.

I watched their family walk away. I longed to have a family like that.

"I said it before, but I'm not going to cry." I declared.

Nagihiko placed his hand on my cheek. "That's right, because tears don't suit you."

* * *

><p>Under his touch, I wasn't blushing. It made me feel warm, but it's something I could get used to.<p>

I found myself laughing with him. Like normal friends, we weren't repeatedly throwing insults at each other.

That day, I realized I want to stay by his side, watching him until he finds the right one. My feelings will remain unrequited, but-

**I love him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I took a lot from Shugo Chara Encore! But this is just the prologue. I'll probably finish the next chapter tomorrow, or at the very latest, in two days. The chapters will most likely be in one POV to make it less confusing. The rest of the story will be from my own mind (xD).<strong>

**Review, if you can!**


	2. Yellow Tulip

**Thank you Trishafacee and Mashiro-sama for reviewing my first chapter! I really appreciate them.**

**About how many chapters this will have...I'd say, at least 20. Don't worry, I will do my best live up to that expectation (unless something serious happens).**

**Starting from here, the chapters will consist of mostly my ideas (excluding the few cliches that may appear here and there).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>No one looks for a single yellow tulip in a field of red.<em>

_You see it immediately._

_When you need me, I will be that yellow tulip for you._

* * *

><p><em>High School - Freshman Year<em>

**Rima's POV**

It has been years since we graduated from Seiyo Elementary. We were in the highest grade in middle school, but now we're down at the lowest grade in high school. Big switch, isn't it?

I grew taller, but everyone else did too. I still look short compared to everyone. My hair is still extremely long. Occasionally, I'd tie it into a ponytail to keep it from annoying me.

Those aren't my only accomplishments. I've managed to be friends with Nagihiko throughout all these years. The day after he brought me to see the peach blossoms, I told him that I didn't mind him also being Amu's best friend, as long as he told her the truth: and he did. It was quite a shock for Amu, but he's her best friend. Amu can't stay mad at anyone for a long time.

Looking up at the sky, I wondered how I've been able to control myself. At times when his fangirls fussed over him, I couldn't help but feel jealous. They were able to be so true about their feelings knowing that there was still a low chance that they would be returned. Yet, I've been lying all these years. All I've done is insult him and argue with him. If I confessed to him and got rejected, our friendship would be greatly affected. It would become awkward, and we wouldn't be able to talk as we are now.

I didn't want to let that happen.

* * *

><p>"Rima-chan!"<p>

I turned around Nagihiko, Rhythm, and Temari were there. "Nagi." I nodded at him with a smile. It's a little out of character for me, but he's a close friend now. I can't be depressing him with my cold personality.

Kusukusu, Rhythm, and Temari exchanged greetings, waved at Nagihiko and I, then flew off.

"Excited to be a freshman?" Nagihiko asked, grinning.

"I could say the same to you, idiot." I rolled my eyes and laughed. "You're not my senpai, Nagi. Don't say things Kukai would say."

"You're right." He smiled. Then, he just looked at me.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" I asked, annoyed.

He blinked twice. Did I snap him out of a trance? "N-no, I was just remembering how we used to fight about Amu all the time." He answered.

That's how he always is - getting nostalgic. I'm not sure if he's one to dwell on the past, but when it comes to moving forward, if you give him a little push, he'll get there. I smiled, getting ready for some morning arguing.

"You're not lying, right?" I glared. "There isn't anything on my face,_ right_?"

He chucked nervously. "Nope, nothing." Nagihiko smiled. He motioned for me to follow him to the board where they post our homerooms.

"Rima, Nagi!" Amu waved at us frantically to come faster. We ran to her. Her golden eyes sparkled.

"WE HAVE THE SAME CLASSES TOGETHER!" Amu practically screamed. "Except for Period 4 and 6. I have Gym period 4 and Science period 6. You guys have it the other way. She pouted.

What. the. Hell.

This has Tsukasa written all over it. He tried his best to put the Guardians in the same class.

Well, thank him. I'm not going to say it to his face though.

"What about Tadase?" Nagihiko asked.

Oh yes, Tadase the girly prince. I don't have anything against him, but I don't know what Amu sees in him.

Amu looked away. "He's there too..."

She did say she was over Tadase, but Ikuto's been long gone. If Amu is blushing, Tadase better hope he's man enough for what awaits him.

I smirked. "I'd rather have classes with you, Amu, instead of with cross-dresser." I pouted.

"That was a long time ago!" Nagihiko complained.

"Once a cross-dresser, always a cross-dresser." I pointed out.

"Once a midget, always a midget."

"I'll grow! I'm only fifteen!" I argued.

We don't fight about Amu anymore, but the insults are still there. If it's him, I could be as nice to him as Amu is, but he'll probably just get freaked out. Rima Mashiro is not 'nice' in anyone's eyes.

"Rima?"

"Rima-chan?"

Both of them were staring at me.

I need to stop daydreaming.

"Just tired." I waved a hand at them. "Let's go."

They glanced at each other and followed me.

* * *

><p><em>Homeroom - Nikaidou?<em>

I stole a look at Amu and Nagihiko. They both had weird looks on their faces too.

"Nikaidou, why are you here?" I demanded.

The clumsy man looked at me and grinned. "Oh, Mashiro-san! Funny to see you again"

"There's nothing funny about it." I muttered. He has a bad sense of humor. "It clearly said that the homeroom teacher for class 2-A was Narumi Kitami."

Everyone in the class murmured in agreement.

Nikaidou grinned even more widely at everyone. "Well, due to certain, er, cirumstances, I am your teacher!"

Right. I never knew that Tsukasa was a circumstance. What's with that guy? It's as if he's trying to alter my story.

Two can play at that game. I bet he's trying to start anew by trying to be the 'cool' teacher, but with me around, that's not happening.

"Anyway, how are you and Sanjou-sensei doing?" I smiled innocently. "It's been a long time since your wedding. Are you thinking of having kids?"

"W-what? Me and Yukari having kids?" He blushed furiously. "That's craz-!"

"Were you about to say crazy?"

Yukari was leaning on the classroom door with her arms crossed. Irritation was written all over her face.

"No! That's craz-!"

"Crazy?" She interrupted again. "You seem to like that word a lot."

"Yukari," Nikaidou pleaded, "It's not that I don't want kids, it's just that I don't want to have them with you yet."

"So you're blaming me? You want kids, but since it's me, you won't have them?" Yukari glared at Nikaidou.

As they continued arguing, I turned to Amu and Nagihiko. Amu sat behind me, and Nagi sat to the left of Amu.

"That was amazing." Amu grinned sheepishly. "You just made us not learn anything on the first day of school!"

I snickered. "I am good, aren't I?"

"I feel bad for Nikaidou-sensei." Nagihiko muttered.

I looked at him and smirked. "You've always been a teacher's pet, Nagi."

"At least they like me."

"Who says they don't like me?"

"I don't know, maybe they say it?"

"Guys, guys." Amu intervened. "Let's not do this today."

"I'm not doing anything. It's all him." I pointed at Nagihiko.

"Since I'm the more mature one, I'll stop." He smirked.

"Yes you're very mature." I said sarcastically.

"Guys..."

_Amu Hinamori, please come to the main office. **(A/N: That's an announcement on the loudspeaker.)**_

"What? Me?" She stood up confusedly. "C-coming!"

Amu ran out the door awkwardly, tripping over a pile of books on the way.

"Oh Amu," I laughed. "She completely dropped her cool and spicy facade."

"She's cuter like this.." Nagi mumbled.

My eyes widened. Did he just say...?

"Nagi..." I started.

He perked up and stared at me, wide-eyed. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Y-yeah." I laughed nervously.

Nagi banged his head onto his desk. "Damn it." He groaned. "You're going to make fun of me about this, aren't you?"

I got up and sat next to him in Amu's seat. I focused my eyes on him. "Nagi...do you like Amu?" I asked slowly.

His face reddened. He didn't say anything, and turned to face away from me.

I stopped him.

"Nagi." I warned.

"Okay, okay! Yes, I do!" He loudly whispered exasperatedly. "Now what?"

My heart sunk. He...Amu..?

He and Amu?

He likes Amu?

He _likes_ Amu?

_He _likes _Amu_?

The same question appeared in my head. My mind repeated it over and over.

Of course.

Him and Amu have perfect chemistry. They both give me great advice, and they're both...beautiful. Amu's tall, has a good figure, and a personality no one can dislike. Nagihiko is...just beautiful. His hair, his smile, his voice.

I don't even fit in that picture. Everything about them is so dreadfully beautiful.

They're _perfect_ for each other.

The day I visited the peach blossoms with him, I promised to 'stay by his side, and watch him until he finds the right one.'

Why am I hesitating? Is it because I never expected 'the right one' to come so soon?

No. It's because I failed to realize that she was there all along.

I mentally shook my head. I can't hesitate.

"Now what?" I repeated. "We're going to get you and Amu together!"

"W-what?" He nearly choked on his spit.

"You heard me, cross-dresser. We're going to-"

"No, no, that's not what I mean." He took a deep breath. "I meant, why?"

"Why?"

"Why are you going to help me?" He glanced at me quickly and added, "You _are_ going to help me, right?"

I gulped, but kept my composure. "Why? Have you forgotten that we are friends?" I glared at him. "And yes, I am going to help you. Out of all of those boys out for Amu, you're one of the more decent ones."

"Thanks," He mumbled. "...I think."

"Take it as a compliment, Nagi."

He turned to me and smiled. "Alright, then thank you. I'll be counting on you, Rima-chan."

"You can count on me." I smiled back. "Umm! Meet me outside the school entrance after school. I'm going to ditch now."

Before he could answer, I snuck out the classroom door and ran to nowhere in particular.

I clutched the area where my heart is.

"Rima..." Kusukusu whispered. "Why are you doing this? We both know you li-"

"Don't say it," I choked out.

* * *

><p><em>After School - Front gates<em>

After ditching class, I'm feeling a lot better. None of the teachers seemed to notice that I left. Rather, I grew a bad reputation among the teachers. They're afraid that I'll humiliate them like I did with Nikaidou. Except Sanjou-sensei. She's not a teacher you can humiliate without having the humiliation being handed back to you.

When I'm alone, I answer the questions forming in my mind, yet each answer leads to another question. Confusion swept across my head, and I could feel myself getting a headache.

I leaned on the wall next to the school gates as I waited for Nagi. He wasn't that hard to spot since he has purple hair.

"Nagihiko." I called out when I saw him.

"Ah." He jogged up to me, his hair swaying left and right.

I nodded to him. "Great, you're here! I'll tell you the game plan right now."

"Game plan?" He sweatdropped.

I frowned. "This is serious Nagihiko. Do you want to be with her or not?"

"I do, but," He scratched his head. "Is it so serious that you have to call it a game plan?"

I rolled my eyes. "I swear, you are such a girl sometimes. But to answer your question, yes, because you do remember how dense Amu is." I reminded him.

"Oh, yeah."

"And how she may still be in love with Ikuto." I pointed out.

"Oh, yeah." He mumbled.

I smiled sheepishly at Nagihiko. "Sorry, but you have to remember those things when you're talking to her. It'll make things run a whole lot smoother."

"How so?" He asked curiously.

And here I thought he was the master at knowing how females feel. Guess I was wrong.

"Well, for example," I explained. "If, in your conversations, you're dropping so many hints to her and she just doesn't get it, you may get angry."

"That's true..." Nagihiko agreed.

"If you don't remember how dense she is, you might blow up on her, causing you to hurt her feelings." I finished.

"I could see myself doing that." He sighed. "But why do I have to remember that she might still be in love with Tsukiyomi?"

Wow, last name basis? Nagi must really not like Ikuto.

"Because,_ Fujisaki_, since you love Amu very much, you might have a 'moment' with her where everything seems right."

"Seems?

"Yeah. If you don't make sure that the moment is really right, your 'perfect moment' may end up with her slapping you." I warned.

He thought for a moment. "So, in other words, I should take it slow and not force my feelings onto her."

I nodded. "Yup. You seem to have gotten the basics down. Now listen up, here's the plan."

Nagihiko looked at me so intently that I almost blushed. _Almost_. Of course, I didn't allow myself to.

"Since you're already best friends with Amu, things will be a lot easier...sort of. Because you're best friends with her, she might not see you as anything more than that."

"Don't rub it in." Nagi mumbled sadly.

"Sorry." I smiled apologetically. "You will get Amu to love you, Nagi, I promise. Now onto the plan. Today, you will walk Amu to her house. I'll be walking with you guys too, but my stop is first, so you'll be alone with Amu for a little while. You'll introduce the subject of love somehow _casually _in your conversation. Got any ideas how?"

"Uhh..." He murmured. For a few seconds, he said nothing. After a while he snapped his fingers in realization.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"I have this book on the meaning of flowers. I was reading it earlier, and I could tell her about the marguerite. In flower language, it means true love."

My heart skipped a beat. True love...

Once again, I shook away my thoughts. "That's good. It's actually very romantic. But I'm not going to ask you why you have that book." I smirked.

"I know what you're thinking." He glared.

"What?" I asked seriously.

"You think I'm a girly boy." He accused.

I pretended to sputter. "W-what? You? A girly boy? Nonsense!" I threw my hands up in the air and grinned. "It's not that bad, you know."

Nagihiko raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

"Really." I answered.

"Rima, Nagi!"

The pinkette we all know and love ran up to us. I glanced at Nagi and gestured for him to ask her. He nodded quickly.

"Hey Amu-chan!" He smiled widely at her. "I don't have any after school things, so how about I walk you home?"

Amu beamed. "Really? That's great! Rima's coming too, right?"

"Yup." I grinned.

"Then, let's go!" Amu hooked her arms into ours, and we began to walk home.

* * *

><p><em>Walking home<em>

"It's really a nice day today, isn't it?" Amu sighed. "It's April, so spring just started. Lots of pretty flowers..."

Perfect.

I glanced at Nagi as a cue for him to begin. He nodded at me.

"The flowers are pretty, aren't they?" Nagi recited. "The meanings for each flower are beautiful as well."

"Are they really?" Amu asked curiously. "Do you know them, Nagi?"

He grinned at her. "Well, I have a book on them in my bag." Nagihiko pulled it out and handed it to Amu.

She flipped the pages excitedly. "Hmm...apple blossom means promise, a pink carnation means gratitude.." Amu mumbled.

Nagi looked over Amu's shoulder. "My favorite one is the marguerite." He mentioned. _Good one_.

"The marguerite?" Amu repeated. She flipped through the book.

"Page forty-two." Nagi instructed.

"Thanks. The marguerite is...true love?" Amu blushed. "I never knew you were such the romantic, Nagi!"

He laughed. "I never thought of it that way." He pointed at something on the page. "That pink marguerite is the color of your hair."

She got unbelievably redder. "T-thank you! I mean - that was a compliment, right?"

Nagihiko smiled. "Of course, the flower is pretty, like you, Amu-chan."

"N-nagi! You're so corny today." Amu sputtered, still blushing. She shoved the book into my hands. "Here, Rima, why don't you take a look?"

I was kind of happy that she gave it to me; I was a little interested.

I flipped through the pages. I stopped at 'Tulip.' Tulips are so common, I never thought they would have a meaning. I scanned the page, there were five colors: Pink, purple, red, white, and yellow. When I read the meaning for the yellow tulip, I gulped. Biting my lip, I gave the book back to Nagihiko, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Is something wrong, Rima-chan?" He asked worriedly. Amu looked at me with a worried expression too.

I twitched. "J-just! I just remembered that I ditched class earlier today."

"Rima, you ditched?" Amu exclaimed. "That's not good! On the first day of school even.."

"It's okay." I snickered. "After what happened with Nikaidou, I don't think anyone noticed."

We reached my house and I waved at them.

"See you tomorrow, Amu, Nagihiko."

I ran inside and shut the door quickly. Slowly, I walked into my room and buried my face into my pillow.

An odd, painful sensation enveloped my heart as I remembered the words I saw in his book.

**Hopelessly in love.**

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading!<em>

_About the part where Amu says, "It's April, so spring just started." I looked online, and it said that school starts in April in Japan._

_Please review! It motivates me. xD_

_Where was Tadase in homeroom? How will Amu and Nagihiko's alone time go? (I don't like writing Amuhiko as much as you do reading it but..D:)_

_Find out in the next chapter!_


End file.
